Public Betrayal
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Frank thought his initial call about the rapist was confidential until he saw Kelly on the news before even the families knew. Privileged information? Or personal betrayal? Was this the end for them? Frank/Kelly Post-Ep 1.02 Priviledge


**Title: Public Betrayal**

**Summary:** Frank thought his initial call about the rapist was confidential until he saw Kelly on the news before even the families knew. Privileged information? Or personal betrayal? It was certainly trouble brewing for them. Was this the end for them? Frank/Kelly Post-Ep 1.03 'Privilege'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Blue Bloods.

**A/N:** Alright everyone. Since I got such a nice reception last time for my first Blue Bloods OS am trying my hand at another. I love the Frank/Kelly pairing so am going to focus on that. So I hope this is okay and you all like it. Thanks again in advance!

~Note: _words in italics and double quotes taken from the eppy.~

* * *

_

_"We have this whole place to ourselves. How did you do it?"_

_"In this economy? I just called around until I found someone who needed business." _

Since Kelly's roommate had returned from her work assignment overseas, Kelly's apartment was out of the question and with dad at home, Frank knew their after work reunions would have to happen in another place. Last time Kelly had booked them a private room in the back of a restaurant that was known to specialize in 'discreet' meetings. Frank had laughed when Kelly first suggested it, telling her that only men who were having secret affairs frequented a place like that. But she correctly reminded him that their affair was indeed secret; the major difference was that they weren't breaking apart any families.

Tonight was his turn and he knew when he called in a favor he would win a few more than brownie points. But when he gave her the address, the promise to meet a few hours later, Frank never could have imagined just how badly the night would have ended.

_"That veal chop would have a line around the corner."_

_"Well maybe, but maybe this is the night he closes."_

_"But he opened just for you…someone saved his life once?"_

_"Robert had a knife at his throat once and…and then he didn't."_

Frank could see the truth dawning in her eyes and knew what she was thinking before she even said it. He had saved their hosts life and the man knew him not only by name but on a more personal level. Could he be trusted? It was a risk. He was the one that had wanted to keep their relationship secret. Now he had called in a favor for a romantic interlude. Would he come to regret it? He soon would, but not from the man in question.

_"This is a risk Frank."_

_"Well risk is the price you pay for opportunity."_

_"What sort of opportunity?"_

_"The opportunity of sitting across from you at dinner and thinking about later."_

It was the right answer that he offered in his thick velvety tone; the words naturally bringing a smile to her face. At that moment he truthfully could never have believed that those words about opportunity could come back to haunt in ways he never thought possible.

But then fate decided that it was time to intervene; the soft buzzing of his phone quickly pulled his attention away from her, his mind now praying that it was just Baker asking for approval on something mundane. It wasn't to be.

_"Keep it off the air…until I get there."_

_"Am I going to see you later?" She asks in hopeful haste._

_"I don't think so," his grave reply echoes the truth. _

_"Anything you'd like to share?" _She knew she'd probably be pushing her luck as the words keep it off the air told her that it was something exclusive; her reporter ears buzzing. However, his answer wasn't what she expected.

_"Actually there is," Frank offers as he lifts his glass of wine and pours the remaining crimson liquid into her glass._

_"Gee thanks," Kelly retorts with a small stammer. _

_"I'm sorry about this."_

And with that Frank had pushed himself away from the table, offered her a warm kiss on the lips and then headed for the door, his mind a mix of regret and anticipation. Their time together was always cut short as he still did have a home to get back to. But tonight as much as he didn't want to leave her, especially after he had arranged something so special for them, he knew his attention was needed elsewhere; his absence would be unacceptable.

However, it wasn't more than a few seconds before the hungry reporter in her completely took over and her fingers placed the wineglass on the table and quickly retrieved her phone.

As soon as he steps into the precinct and Baker starts briefing him, his mind is now focused on the information about the escaped sexual predator and getting the information to the families before they had to hear from a third party.

_"Get me the names and numbers of the victims and their families. I want them to hear from the NYPD before the press."_

_"Commissioner."_

Frank quickly turns his attention to the TV and feels his world coming to a crashing halt. There on the TV, still dressed in the evening attire he had just left her in, situated in front of their latest crime scene and talking about a subject that wasn't supposed to be on the air until _he said _it was time.

_"Can you turn up the volume on that…"_

Frank watches in shocked silence as Kelly addresses the local area with a news brief; information he wanted to discuss before calling her team and allowing them the privilege of the first scoop. But as he feels his stomach tighten, an unexpected sucker punch he knows what's happened.

He was betrayed – publicly…and by someone he had wanted to trust.

_"Pretty soon they'll be able to report the news before it happens," Baker offers in disdain before she takes her leave._

All he could do was stand fixed in place for a few more seconds as the world spun around him, his mind offering silent curses at himself for thinking they had been dating long enough for him to trust her with something so confidential. _She's a reporter, _his brain correctly reminds him. _And a woman. _And that makes her the biggest busybody on the planet. Sure it was her nature and her job. But he still took it personally, since she heard it in his presence and he had gotten the call first; a call that said no news agencies would have this yet.

"Home early," his father Henry greets as Frank enters his quiet home later that night; Jamie still on patrol; it was his second home when Sydney was working. "Meeting didn't go as planned?"

"Got a call about a sexual predator."

"Gotta brief the press in the morning?"

"Yeah. Night dad," Frank offers glumly, heading for the stairs, his ears picking up a small audible '_goodnight'_' in return from his father. Greeting the press. That means he'd have Kelly front and center as he always did. Normally at press conferences she was there, in front of him, teasing him with her knowing glances but fooling the masses around them with her professional questions. Tomorrow would be worse. She would feel his wrath for her going behind his back. She could have at least called and asked; perhaps even lied to him and said she heard from the news desk. Instead he got nothing.

The press conference was going to be hell. But another hurdle before him was the lonely night ahead; a night he had once been looking forward to with hope and promise. As suspected his mind was filled with turmoil and angst as he tried to anticipate a public attempt from Kelly before the conference. Sleep was fitful and tormented.

As always the press crowd arrived at the same time, Frank hovering back so that he wouldn't allowed himself to be cornered by her and perhaps be thrown off his game by any kind of false attempt at a reconciliation. He finally gets the nod from the major, takes a deep breath and takes the stand; his heart racing more as he tries to anticipate Kelly's questions instead of the actual information he was about to relate.

But what he was about to do next, he knew would lead to his romantic crucifixion; he was going to ignore her. So every time someone else asked a question at the same time as her, he would address the same question but to another reporter – by name. In his mind it did seem a bit retaliatory and childish but he didn't care at the moment. He was hurt and she was going to know it.

Finally he knew he had to address her, but when he did it was curt and almost cutting.

_"I think I already answered that question Ms. Davidson. That's all for now."_

Everyone else had gotten first name treatment, he was pissed and she knew it. He had locked eyes with her for a few seconds before he turned to leave, her astonished expression still burned into his mind long after he took his leave.

"Seemed a bit off your game Frank," someone had commented to him.

"Blame the case," was all he offered in his weak defense as he got into his car and headed for the precinct. The next few hours were thankfully filled with calls from Danny's department with case updates and then finally a visit from the father of their main suspect. That got his mind off his woes with Kelly at least for the rest of the day; family memories coming to the fore even after his meeting.

_"Always good to have a plan B," he offers Erin over lunch. _In truth he had used the case as an excuse to want to see his daughter, their conversations always helping him to forget the current troubles he was having, or in this case his most recent complication with Kelly. He had for the most part nearly pushed her betrayal out of his mind when her voice came to life on the air and this mind was flooded with emotions once again.

But Kelly's words were once again a sucker punch he wasn't expecting. He had been assured by the mayor that the information against Sebastian was confidential until he once again was briefed before the press. But here on the TV was Kelly discussion something he hadn't yet been told. A soft curse left his lips as his mind now wondered if her attraction to him indeed was just a façade as he has suspected from the start. Who else was she using if in fact that was her game? He was crushed.

"Better go see the mayor," he offers Erin before he kisses her on the cheek and heads for the front door of the restaurant; the mayor's office his only destination. But as much as his discussion with the mayor was amicable for political gains to which he had to bend, the mayor's parting words still offered him an empty sucker punch.

_"And the victim's and their families?"_

_"Since when do we bat a thousand Frank?"_

The ride back to the office and even a rousing debate over the political aspects of diplomatic immunity did little to calm the raging storm inside his mind and heart for Kelly. He missed her; it was the truth, no how painful it was to admit it. They had given each other the silent treatment for days; each hour that passed was utterly painful and was doing little to heal the gaping wound that her professional indiscretion had created.

As another few days had passed he knew that one of them was going to have to give in sooner or later. Finally she did.

"Frank, it's me," her timid voice greets him. "I know that things have been…have been tense between us since…"

"That night…the call was confidential."

"How many times can I offer I'm sorry?" She pleads over the phone. "I'm a reporter Frank. I mean put yourself in my shoes. You overhear me talking about a crime taking place and suddenly I dash off. Do you mean to tell me that you wouldn't do anything?"

"Is that an excuse?"

"Yes."

"Kelly…"

"Please Frank. Don't let it end this way. What else can I say?"

"I wasn't the one that publicly betrayed you," Frank retorts.

"And I said I was sorry. Sorry for doing my job and letting my professional instincts take over. It wasn't personal Frank, it was my job. Please?"

_"I don't know Kelly…I just don't think we should see each other."_

"Frank…"

He hears the pleading tone in her voice but his course of actions are quickly dictated as the Argentine Ambassador enters and knows that professional duty must take priority over personal mendings. But he also knows that as soon as he hangs up, things will probably end beyond repair. As he looks down at the telltale band of gold on his left hand his mind soothes that maybe this was for the best anyways. _She'd probably break your heart in the long run, _his heart concedes. However, even if there was some small amount of comfort in those words it did little to ease the pain of hearing her pleading with him one last time as he hung up.

_"I'm sorry I gotta go."_

The meeting with the ambassador did go as planned and thankfully the right thing was done; his son now taken into custody by Danny, the case closed and now only to deal with the fallout from his own personal misgivings. In truth, Kelly's news briefs didn't do that much damage to the case's judicial integrity and he now wonders if he had jumped the gun in his treatment of her throughout. Was it too late to make amends?

But as he listened to Erin talking about another case, his mind settled that things were over between him and Kelly for good his father comes in with a small red box with a bow and a card.

_"Hey Francis, special delivery."_

_"Where did you get this?"_

_"Found it outside. There's a card," Henry hands the small envelop to his son._

With an elevated heart rate, Frank reaches for the card and slowly opens it. 'Sorry, Kelly', was all it said but that was enough. She had make the mistake and after their talk realized that she was at fault and was trying to make amends. It was a small gesture, but the right one. For her to even take the chance and send it to his home instead of at work, showed him that she was willing to take a few more chances to get him back in her life. The question he needed to answer was, was he going to let her back in?

_"Those are your favorite kind, who are they from?" Erin inquires._

_"The mayor," Frank offers. His smile genuine but not accompanying the name he offers, it was directed toward the person who actually sent the gift._

As the TV comes to life, Erin directing their attention to the mayor speaking, Kelly at his side, Frank's mind is suddenly at ease. The case was over and he knew that whatever was said would be in the best interest of the political office. A few jokes about the mayor taking the credit for his work were tossed around, but he didn't care, she had taken the first step and he needed her to know that he was willing to take the second.

"Where are you going Frank? It's almost dinner time," Henry mentions as Frank stands up, box of fancy cigars in hand.

"I want to put these away before Danny uses them all."

"Gee thanks dad," Danny smirks as Frank snatches the unwrapped cigar from his fingers and heads for the hallway, cell phone already in hand. He heads up the stairs, the number already dialing.

"Was hoping you'd call," Kelly greets him enthusiastically.

"Should I ask where you got these?"

"I took a risk."

"A risk?"

"Well you said that risk is the price you pay for opportunity," she feeds him the same line he did her days ago.

"And what opportunity would that be?" Frank pries gently.

"The opportunity to say I was sorry and I am still new in this game. I know how much we both value trust and I didn't make a good showing of that."

"This is new for me as well," Frank admits humbly. "I'm sorry too."

"I don't want us to end Frank and I was hoping you'd take the gift tonight as an offering of a second chance. Can we make a new opportunity?"

Frank pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, his brain already shouting a positive response. "I don't want it to end either."

"I'm happy to hear that," Kelly utters with a sigh of relief. "So when is dinner?"

"Oh I have a few minutes," Frank tells her with a smile as he closes the door for some added privacy.

"Then let's make it count," she offers, her tone forcing a smile to play upon his lips.

"So where are you?" Frank asks as he sits down on the bed, his voice kept to a quiet muffle from the rest of the house. He knows that he doesn't have a lot of time before he's called, but he's now settled in his mind that he's about to make every second count. She had shown him, publicly, that he was worth the effort; he was now about to return the favor.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Alright peeps do your magic – if you liked it please review and let me know and I'll try my best to keep these going. So glad she sent the box b/c I wouldn't want this ship to sink anytime soon! I am not very good at writing crime cases so will stick with these angsty one shots for a bit and see how it goes. Okay thanks again everyone! :D


End file.
